User talk:The Sinjin van Cleef
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Sinjin van Cleef page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 00:47, July 7, 2011 Comments as R/P character (OOC: PLEASE stay on the blogs of other R/P characters (in Sam's case, on the ones that aren't marked as OOC) with this account; roleplaying outside of the blogs reserved for it annoys people too much. IF you make a comment with this account that isn't related to roleplaying, mark it as OOC, please.) The i-Carly Shay 19:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Why, um, hello there weird person who fell into the jacuzzi at Kenan's party... The Spencer Shay 19:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Most normal people would argue about the weird part. Only weird people let it go. I... have nothing to say to you apart from: You need a girlfriend. The Spencer Shay 16:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Weee! HeeHee! I ♥ Candy! ^^Um. Who was tha''t. Let's think... Neveischeese with that mossy sun? Next time- SIGN. The Sinjin van Cleef 13:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) A Message from Trina Sinjin! You still owe me for Prome Queen! I know you're obsessed with Jade, but we had a deal and I held my end of it! I know where you live, so you better make it up to me! Trina Vega 19:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) So I talked to Tori about it, and guess what? She said she did read Jade's name but not because of her allure or whatever. Oh, and she also said that I wasn't the winner on her screen anyway and that no one would vote for me anyway. So you didn't hold your end of the bargain! Anyway, you're going to help me on my upcoming one-woman show. I am SO upset! Trina Vega 07:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes you will Sinjin! And Robbie WILL write me a good review because my show will be awesome! Trina Vega 05:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I feel ya, don't worry ;) StraightACarlaay 02:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Singin! Long time no talk. What's up man? ^^I have no idea who you are. You must sign. The Sinjin van Cleef 00:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Stalker Stop leaving messages on my talk page. I hate you. And I deleted it. The Official Jade West 00:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) GO AWAY The Official Jade West 19:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) SINJIN!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT. Yeah, I know every message from me is important, but this is '''especially important!' I'm working on my new play. You need to come do my lighting and special effects at the rehearsal tomorrow. DO NOT BE LATE! It starts at 3 o'clock SHARP! Trina Vega Talk to me! It's what all the cool people want to do. 02:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC)